Tyler Durden
Tyler Durden is the main antagonist in the 1996 novel Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk and also its 1999 film adaption of the same name, where he is played by Brad Pitt and Edward Norton. He returns as an antagonist in the novel's comic book miniseries sequel Fight Club 2. Biography Tyler is the imaginary friend of the Narrator (through dissociative identity disorder). Tyler comes into existence when the Narrator realizes that he has to change his life, but feels he cannot do it by himself. As a result, his troubled mind produces Tyler as his alter ego. Tyler manifests himself as physically attractive and exceedingly charming. The Narrator "meets" Tyler for the first time on an airplane when the Narrator is returning home from a business trip. Tyler reveals to him that he runs a soap factory out of his basement, using stolen fat from a liposuction clinic. Tyler hands the Narrator his card before leaving, and when the Narrator arrives home, he discovers that his condo has exploded. He had unknowingly done this himself, during a period when he "became" Tyler (which would usually happen when the Narrator was asleep). Later on, the Narrator calls Tyler and they meet up at a bar named Lou's Tavern, where they agree to live together at Tyler's run-down house on Paper Street, rented in the Narrator's name. In the parking lot, they begin fighting with each other for no reason other than for the fun of it, with Tyler believing that this is the first step to fighting back against the rules of society in general. Their fights draw attention to many passers-by who begin joining in, eventually leading Tyler to create a Fight Club in the basement of Lou's Tavern. Fight Club becomes a great success and as its membership rapidly grows, Tyler secretly begins using it as a platform for his ideas. The Narrator soon witnesses the club develop into Project Mayhem, a terrorist group designed to destroy all that Tyler believed was wrong about society. The Narrator soon becomes aware of Tyler's true nature and finally discovers that he is merely a figment of his own imagination. As he attempts to undo Tyler's actions, Tyler severely beats him before tying him to a chair and threatening him with a gun. However, the Narrator realizes that if the gun is in Tyler's hand, it must in fact be in his own hand. He then proceeds to shoot himself in the mouth, but imagines shooting himself in the head. As a result, a large bullet wound immediately appears in Tyler's head and supposedly puts an immediate end to his existence. ''Fight Club 2'' After the events of the novel, the Narrator (named Sebastian) is held in a mental institute, however disciples of Tyler work there to ensure he does not die so easily. Ten-years after the events of the novel, Sebastian and Maria are married with a son and working in a do-nothing office job for a military contractor. Maria grows bored with suburban life, and wanting an "affair" with Tyler begins misplacing her husband's medication which is used to keep Tyler away. However, Tyler has other plans and burns down the family home and apparently kills their son. It is revealed that Sebastian's psychiatrist has been on Tyler's payroll and had been freeing Tyler for one hour, three times a week for the past ten-years. In that time Tyler created a group named "Rize or Die" and turned Fight Club into a full-on terror group, which is responsible for war throughout the world. Another revelation is that Tyler may have been around before Sebastian's first apparent meeting with him, as his father was killed in a similar house fire, which helped finance him through college. Other Appearances ''Fight Club'' (video game) In the 2004 video game Fight Club, the player takes the role of "Hero" who joins Fight Club and moves up through the ranks in order to become the second in command to Tyler Durden. Once the fights are completed, the Hero meets Tyler at the top of the building seen at the climax of the film, and he gives the player a fail safe device to blow up the buildings if anything goes wrong. After this, a gunshot can be heard as the Narrator shoots himself in the mouth in order to eliminate Tyler. With this interruption, the Hero blows up the buildings on Tyler's orders, which ties in with the ending of the film. Quotes Gallery Tyler Durden.png|Tyler meeting the Narrator on board a plane Tyler Durden 2.png|Tyler having a drink with the Narrator at Lou's Tavern Tyler Durden 3.png|Tyler opening Fight Club Tyler Durden 4.png|Tyler in his apartment Tyler Durden 5.png|Tyler planning to steal fat from a liposuction clinic with the Narrator Tyler Durden 6.png|Tyler trying to make the Narrator overcome his fear of pain Tyler Durden 7.png|Tyler speaking with the other members of Fight Club Tyler Durden 8.png|Tyler threatening an innocent man with his gun, to try and make him appreciate life Tyler Durden 9.png|Tyler wreaking havoc as part of Project Mayhem Tyler Durden 10.png|Tyler trying to prevent the Narrator from disarming a bomb he had activated Tyler Durden 11.png|Tyler witnesses the Narrator shooting himself in the mouth Tyler's death.png|Tyler's supposed death Category:Fighter Category:Alter-Ego Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Anarchist Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thought-Forms Category:Malefactors Category:Cult Leaders Category:Business Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Love rivals Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Thief Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Heretics Category:Torturer Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Liars Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Dictator Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arsonists Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fragment Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spouses Category:Possessor Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers